No Matter the Circumstances
by That70sWriter
Summary: (Totally AU) What if Hyde had gone to New York with Chrissy? Even though it is years in the future now. Would he and Jackie have gotten together? (The answer is simple!) Soulmates find each other, no matter the circumstances. Even if Jackie happens to be engaged.
1. Chapter 1

Three twenty-one year old girls squealed in delight as their best friend showed them her brand new diamond engagement ring. Jackie Burkhart- soon to be Kelso, smiled triumphantly as they gathered around her, excitedly chattering about her engagement. Of course, this was her day to shine with a lovely engagement lunch. Jackie loved being the center of attention more than anything, and with her three sorority sisters doting on her made it even better! The girls ushered Jackie over to their reserved table, and they promptly sat down, questioning her on how he proposed, and if it was romantic, and if it was magical.

She gushed, her face reddening slightly. "Oh it was amazing! We went out to a fancy dinner- Michael accidentally spilled wine on my dress though," the girls 'ooed' appropriately, "but then he gave me his sports jacket to cover the spot!" the girls sighed happily, their eyes going dreamy. "Then, we went stargazing... only it was cloudy, and then he got down on one knee and proposed and now look at this rock!" She held out her ring again, and they squealed before the waiter arrived, looking slightly nonplussed by them.

"And are you ladies ready to order?" he asked, looking mopey. His accent was thick, and Jackie, despite being away from the basement for three years looked up in surprise.

"Fez!?" she asked, her eyes widening, he did a double take and stared at her. The girls then turned to their friend in surprise, as if to say 'you know the waiter?'

"My goddess!" he replied, pulling her into a vicious hug that made the other girls wince and shudder. What respectable University of Wisconsin alumni would hug a sweaty waiter?

"What happened to you?" asked Jackie exasperatedly, "I haven't seen you in over four years! Not since about six months since that scruffy guy... Hyde- was it? Went off to New York with that scary biker chick!" She noted that her friends were annoyed by her chatting with the waiter instead of them, who wanted nothing more than to order their salads. But the frown on Fez's face made her ignore them. She missed having him constantly praising her.

"After he left, I had nobody to protect me in school, so I was beaten maliciously," he shuddered, "I had no choice but to be transferred to a different host family in Kenosha!" Jackie frowned and patted his back.

"Well that sucks, I'll have a red wine and a caesar salad," Jackie said after a moment of contemplation. He nodded and began writing down her order, then he turned to her friends for their orders. Jackie had immediately gone to college when she graduated from high school, from her daddy's house (which Kelso stayed in with her while her dad was in jail), to the sorority house, then to Michael Kelso's house. She would never not be taken care of.

So, she and Donna had inevitably drifted apart after barely a year. They had nothing in common, and Jackie wasn't that fond of the lumberjack whose only mindset was feminism. But when she got to her sorority, she immediately bonded with the girls from her hallway. They were the best friends she had ever had, and she loved them like sisters, sure they could be vain, selfish, and mindless, but they were family.

The first to order was Trisha, who was just as pin-thin as Jackie was, she had bleached blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and tanned skin from her summers being spent in Florida. She of course, ordered the same as Jackie, salad and wine. Trisha had been across the hall from Jackie and the two had bonded over their exercise habits and nail care. Their friendship was a little tentative, but they bonded easily, she wasn't her best friend persay, but she was a friend.

Next was Rebecca, her hair was big and curly, and she had beautiful dark skin, darker than Fez's even! She was closer to Jackie than Trisha was, and the two constantly went to the disco together, but Trisha and Rebecca were best friends, the closest you could get for young women in college. Rebecca was tall, about two inches taller than Donna, and she was athletically built, she could probably throw Jackie across the dining room if she wanted. But she wouldn't. Rebecca ordered a grilled chicken salad and a Long Island Coke. The way she ordered, the way she talked, and the way she looked was the exact opposite of her 'bff' Trisha.

Lastly was Jackie's actual best friend, Laura Wellington. Laura's only similarity to Jackie was her hair color. She was about four and a half inches taller than Jackie, with porcelain skin that was sprinkled with freckles, her hair was cut to her shoulders fashionably, and her bangs went straight across her forehead above her eyebrows. Laura had brown eyes, thin lips, and a prominent nose, her face was above average, but nobody would ever deem her to be super beautiful, like Jackie was. Their biggest difference though was body type. While Jackie was svelte and petite, Laura was practically made from curves. Her wide hips, her little waist, and her boobs (even bigger than Donna's!), all turned her into a 'babe.' But she still bemoaned the small stomach fat that could be seen.

She was the only one with the gut to order a hamburger, something they all desired. Fez winked at her and she rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt to pick her up. She lifted up her hand and her own engagement ring glittered in the dim lighting of the restaurant. He blushed before leaving the table to fetch their drinks. Laura turned to Jackie now, her brown eyes seemed to be sparkling with excitement. "So what are we doing for the bachelorette party?" she asked with a vivacious giggle.

"Well... I saw this ad for... a month long cruise around the world!" Jackie answered, making all her friends squeal in delight again. Trisha began talking about bikinis, Rebecca joked about getting a tan, and Laura raised one eyebrow. "What's wrong Laura?"

"I just don't want to be away from my fiance for that long, and what about Michael, won't he miss you?" Laura argued, looking uncomfortable as she sipped her water. Jackie's lips tightened, knowing that only Laura knew about Michael's roaming eye. Then Jackie shook her head, 'no' it seemed to reply. "Oh," Laura replied lamely. Then Laura seemed to agree, "Okay, let's do this cruise thing."

The girls all squealed in delight, causing a glass nearby to shatter.

Steven Hyde ran a hand over his stubble covered face. Was this really what his life had come to? Working on a freaking cruise ship as a maid? He shook his head and continued cleaning, this is what he got for leaving Point Place for Christie in New York. She dumped him for some rich businessman after barely a month! With no money to get home, he was forced to hitchhike, and the only place the trucker was going was Florida.

Since he was seventeen, he had been working on cruise ships. On that condition from the ship, he had to finish high school in between cleanings. He graduated and sometimes thought of using all the money he had from the cruise to go to college, but he had no idea what he wanted to do. But he knew that this was his last cruise, after this he was going back to Point Place to search for Bud.

This last, month long cruise. His mind drifted back to Point Place as he cleaned the windows. Forman was the first person to enter his mind. His skinny, nerdy, geeky little friend with the bright eyes and the hardass father. He smiled, pausing in his cleaning, Fez, the candy loving little pervert whom he had protected from the school bullies. For a fee of course. He recalled long legs, bright red hair, and a large rack. His grin widened, Donna, the hottest chick in Point Place. Hyde then remembered Kelso and his idiotic plans and lifestyle.

Thinking of Kelso brought his thoughts to an annoying, loud princess. His smile faltered, Jackie Burkhart. He had always thought her to be some spoiled daddy's-girl with no regard for anyone else. But local papers that he had delivered to him on the occasion revealed that she was slowly losing everything. Her father was arrested, her mother hasn't been seen for two years now, and the family fortune ran out, leaving her homeless and without anyone. Anyone but Kelso, whom took her in and now are engaged.

He didn't quite know why, but when he found that out, it was as if some string had been cut in his heart, and he didn't understand it at all.

Authors Note:

**Okay, so this is totally AU. It's what would have happened if Hyde had gone to NY with Christie. I threw in the cruise for some fun, and Jackie's friends are all mine too. I don't know why, but I felt Donna wouldn't have fit with my story. Anyways, enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Arriving at the airport in Miami, Florida, Jackie jumped from the plane, breathing in the fresh air with relish. Laura followed closely behind, puking into a paper bag, her face a sickly green. Trisha and Rebecca walked arm in arm, whispering in one another's ears. It had been a week since they bought their tickets and the girls were simply bursting with childish excitement. They now only had to take a bus to the ship so that they could board it and get to their expensive and beautiful rooms. Jackie was pulling them along, trying to get to the bus before anyone else took the front seats.

"Hurry up ladies! We can't be slow!" she exclaimed with a giggle, flipping her dark hair over her sun kissed shoulder. She was wearing a fashionable and most likely uncomfortable outfit, especially seeing as she was travelling in tight and uncomfortable means. Her jeans were like a second skin, and her off the shoulder hot pink top clung to her thin body, not to mention her heels were a bright white and at least five inches tall! She didn't even seem bothered by her outfit, nor the four suitcases she carried to the bus. Laura was struggling with her two, and Rebecca and Trisha had five between them, which they helped each other carry.

The bus was brand new with gleaming windows. Laura immediately seemed to feel better as she got rid of her luggage and boarded. They wouldn't see their precious bags until later that evening when it was personally delivered to them. Jackie and Laura sat together, and Trisha and Rebecca sat with one another, the two let out a loud giggle and then continued talking. "So, how are things with you and Michael?" Laura asked in a relatively low voice considering the crowded bus. Jackie twitched uncomfortably and turned away awkwardly. She and Michael had had a fight before she left.

"He- I think he's seeing someone else. Ever since he and Donna ran off to California, he's been so secretive with me. And that was years ago!" Jackie let out a sob and leaned on Laura who put an arm around her. Trisha and Rebecca immediately leaned over to Jackie and started comforting her, assuring her that the boat would be safe and nothing bad would happen and she would get to see Michael in no time. It made Jackie wonder if those two really noticed anything around them when they were together and talking.

"Well, I doubt he is, you're the prettiest girl I know, and any man would be lucky to have you!" Laura replied, trying to comfort her friend in the only way she knew how. Jackie nodded, giving her a watery smile.

"Thank you Laura, you know Tony is so lucky to have you as his bride," Jackie replied, patting her friend on the back. The two then fell into quiet discussions about their weddings. For some reason, the idea of getting married made her stomach turn to jelly, and not in a good way. The flowers, pink and purple, were suddenly all wrong, the dress, with all that taffeta and silk suddenly seemed ugly and poofy, and the groom... she didn't know about him. Jackie's thoughts were stopped when the bus did.

"Time to get on the ship!" squealed Trisha, jumping over Rebecca. The girls followed after her, barely keeping up as they went through the process of checking in. Jackie tapped her foot impatiently, she looked around awkwardly as the line moved slowly. Thanks to someone rudely cutting her in line, she was separated from Laura and Trisha. Rebecca's hair was tamed into a giant ponytail, and she was wearing a white, ultra short romper with neon green wedges. Jackie on the occasion felt jealous of her athletic friend who could go without makeup and still look beautiful and elegant. It reminded her of Donna in a way, but Donna was still lumberjack-like.

Finally, she checked in and they went up the gangplank. On first seeing the ship up close, Jackie gasped in amazement. It was giant, probably bigger than that Titanic she read about in school. It shone brightly, it's name was Royalty of the Seas and it practically looked like it was built for royalty. She scampered onto the deck and let out a whoop as she spotted the giant, pristine pool, a hot tub nearby. "Come on Jackie!" yelled Rebecca with a laugh. She ran to her friends. "What floor are our rooms on? Rebecca asked, directing her look to Laura, who was the most organized of the group.

"We're one floor down, balcony rooms. Rebecca and Trish, you share, and I have my own room, cause you know, I'm a light sleeper, and Jackie gets the 'Queen Suite.'" Jackie's grin widened and the girls went to the elevator, which swiftly took them down. So far Laura wasn't sea sick, but they weren't moving yet. Jackie admired herself in the elevator mirror, straightening out her hair, fixing up her makeup, and pulling her top down. The ding signified that they were on the proper floor. They got out and went in search of their rooms.

Their rooms were in a row, Jackie put the key in the lock and turned it. The door opened to reveal a beautiful room with a king sized bed with white comforters, a sitting area, a television, a minibar, and a giant jacuzzi in the one corner. There were three other doors, one to the balcony, one to the bathroom, and one to a closet. She shrieked loudly and threw herself onto her bed. "This is the life!" she exclaimed. It was true, this was the kind of life she always intended on living.

Immediately, she wanted to go to the pool, but she realised that her suitcases wouldn't be to her room for another two hours. She sighed dramatically and turned on the TV. For a moment, she contemplated going to talk to Laura, but then she recalled that Laura was calling her fiance before they left. Jackie felt a pang of jealousy when she thought of the way that Tony had tears in his eyes when Laura said goodbye. Michael didn't even look up from the TV when she walked out the door. She coughed uncomfortably and rolled over to stare out at the ocean. They wouldn't be leaving the dock until that evening right before dinner.

She couldn't wait to be gone.

Hyde rolled his eyes as the luggage was brought onto the ship at three o'clock. All these fancy bags filled to the brink with expensive baubles that none of these people really needed. His closest friends on the ship weren't in his stupid 'service.' David was a bartender, and Ed was a waiter in the ships fancy restaurant. He sighed as four bags were shoved in his specific direction. "Take these to the queen suite," ordered his boss with a snarl. Hyde just rolled his eyes and took the bags under his arms.

It was a short walk to the suite, he glanced at the bright pink luggage, the tag caught his eye. 'Jacquelyn S. Burkhart' his heart stopped. It took him a moment, but he caught himself staring at the bags. It couldn't be... could it? Was Jackie, the very bane of his existence on his last cruise? His teeth ground tightly together. It couldn't be. She wasn't here, she didn't have the money anymore. Unless she got a job, she did graduate from college with a degree in business... not that he checked that out. He simply wanted to know if the princess was smart, and she was.

He reached the mint painted doorway to the suite. His job dictates that he specially deliver it to her, seeing as she had the best suite on the cruise. Hyde felt his throat close up as he reached a hand out to knock on the door. He didn't want her to see him become all the things everyone said he would be. He had wanted everyone to see him be awesome, and cool. Maybe he could have owned a record store or something. The possibilities had been endless back home.

Now all his possibilities had ended. Finally, he knocked on the door. Ten seconds passed, then twenty, and then finally, he heard footsteps coming towards the doorway. The door swung open, revealing a petite young woman with delicious sun-kissed skin, big green eyes, full lips, a small nose, her hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders. The only marring to her appearance was the slight bags under her eyes. He wasn't sure if this could be her... the little cheerleader.

But when his eyes met hers, he immediately knew she recognized him.

How could she? He didn't have his shades, he had a beard... dammit. It was the fro' that got him.

"Steven?" she asked. Her voice was the same, but it had gotten a little deeper and it seemed a whole lot less annoying than he recalled. The next thing that happened surprised him even more.

She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. The two had never been friends, they had always hated each other, but he did take her to prom, and they had become sort of friends. He guessed. Hyde breathed in, big mistake. Her perfume was like a drug, coconut and vanilla, with a hint of citrus. It drove him crazy. She pulled back, her eyes seemed dazed.

"Hey Jackie," he replied, his voice zen. Jackie smiled at him and took her bags from his arms.

"Thank you so much Steven, here," she pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to him. His eyes bugged. He looked at her, he was unable to form words, that was more than he made on average a night from the room tips! "It's for taking me to prom," she explained with a wink. With that, she leaned out, kissed him on the cheek, and added. "You look good with a beard too."

Her door closed and he then heard the laughter of three other girls from inside. His eyebrows raised. "Woah."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm glad you like it so far! By the way, thanks for pointing out that Christie isn't the biker chick's name. I totally forgot!

Chapter 3:

After shutting the door, Jackie turned to her friends and grinned at the shocked look upon their delicate faces. Then they erupted in laughter, clutching their sides and rolling on the bed with mirth. Jackie proudly smiled and sat down with them, finally allowing herself to join in the laughter. Trisha was actually wiping tears that were tinged with eyeliner from her cheeks. "That... was... hilarious!" breathed Rebecca. Laura and Trisha both nodded in agreement, smiles still on their faces, laughter still on their lips.

"It was, wasn't it?" asked Jackie with another grin. The girls sobered up, and prepared themselves to ask her about the man in question. Before Rebecca or Trisha could even open their mouths, Laura broke in.

"Who was that 'Steven' guy Jackie?" she asked, interest written all over her eager face. Her other friends leaned in, as if someone would overhear them if they talked too loud. They were the typical gossip girls. Jackie's grin faded to a smirk, and she leaned in, meeting the others halfway. She opened her mouth and began to speak.

"He was another friend from Point Place, he was one of Michael's best friends at that. He was the tough guy, scruffy and rough, he never let anyone see his emotions. At first, we hated each other and constantly ripped on each other." The girls' faces turned indignant and annoyed, but they kept listening, because they could already tell the story was going to get better. "Then, whenever Michael broke my heart, Donna, Eric, and Fez would all side with Michael, but not Steven..."

The girls gave each other knowing looks, she had used to have a lil' crush on the scruffy badboy, they could tell. Jackie continued, "He was the one constant in my life, always in the basement, (she had explained the basement to them in her first year of college) always broody and moody, always there for me for some odd reason. He took me to prom when Michael took Pam Macy, he cleaned up nicely. Even behind those stupid aviators he wore, I could tell he had the nicest blue eyes. But then I got back together with Michael and Steven left with some biker chick to 'fight the power' in New York. That was that." She ended her story with a slightly mournful sigh.

Rebecca spoke first, "Oh my God... you LIKED him!" she exclaimed with a waggle of her eyebrows. The other girls squealed in agreement, giggling and laughing at Jackie's beet red face. It almost looked as if she got a sunburn earlier than planned. Jackie weakly protested that Michael was the only one for her, but she gave up and stayed silent as the girls laughed at her past crush.

"Yes, I had a little crush on him, but he had liked Donna way more than me, now please... let's get dressed for the pool!" she practically yelled the last part, excitement lighting back up in her features. The others nodded, and left Jackie alone to her thoughts, and her wonderings.

Hyde rushed to the bar next to the pool after delivering the rest of that hallway's bags. David was working there, already making margaritas and tequila laced drinks for the scantily clad women. When Hyde had first met David, he was immediately wanting to know who he was. David had once upon a time been a playboy of the most powerful sorts. Young, old, single, engaged, married, divorced, tall, short, thin, curvy, light skinned, dark skinned, David had had many sexual encounters with people he met on the ship. Hyde lauded him for that. He couldn't believe it was possible. Although then again, David had the classic looks that made a girl swoon and flutter her eyelashes and flash her cleavage.

He was tall, six foot two with broad shoulders, his chest, which most of the time was bare, was defined and muscular, and he had a lightly tanned complexion. His hair was a striking black, and his eyes were a warm brown that invited women to tell their troubles to. To call him handsome was to put it lightly. David still remained to this day, a playboy, and Hyde loved it. Of course Hyde had hooked up with the occasional girl on the ships, but nothing serious. Despite dating being prostitution, he wished he had someone he could actually talk to. Without any of his oldest friends around, he felt truly lonesome. But David's voice broke him out of his revery.

"So Hyde, what happened, you've got that paranoid look," he simply stated, mixing a drink up expertly. Hyde's eyes shifted from David's, but he was not swayed, he wanted to know what was bothering his young friend. "Come on, I'm a bartender, you can trust me."

Hyde sighed and began to talk about how much he had once hated Jackie. David's eyebrows raised at certain parts and a smirk formed on his face when Hyde talked about prom. After twenty minutes of constant listening he stopped Hyde with a shake of his head. Hyde's lips pursed and he could tell his friend was mocking him. "I think while you may not have like liked the little 'cheerleader' you probably lusted after her sometimes... amIright?"

His grunt of a reply proved his friend was right and he grinned, handing Hyde a drink, David continued, "Why not just do it with her on the cruise, from what you said, her boyfriend didn't give a damn about her, and he probably doesn't now. Just have fun." Hyde looked surprised.

"Did you think I was asking for permission to sleep with Jackie?" he asked with a bit of a scoff. David nodded, one eyebrow cocked upwards. Hyde spluttered indignantly, "Even if I wanted to have sex with her, I would without your permission!" he proclaimed with annoyance. "She's just the devil man, she's not healthy, and she's engaged to Kelso." David gave him a 'when has that stopped you before' look.

"Fine, don't sleep with her, just watch her from afar, and lust from afar," said David with a wink. Hyde groaned angrily.

"I don't wanna sleep with Jackie man!" he stomped his foot in a very un-Hyde like way that made David start laughing. He ran a hand through his hair and glared at David. "Look, there's no attraction between me and her, I don't even think about he-"

David cut him off, "Then why did you run here to tell me about her?" he asked, thinking that he had won. Hyde pulled out a fifty dollar bill.

"Because, I wanted to tell you that tonight we can play poker with the guys!" he proclaimed, glad to have found a scapegoat. David just nodded, that stupid smirk still on his face.

At that same time, Jackie was sunbathing by the pool in a strapless lavender bikini, with black sunglasses on her face and tanning oil simmering on her skin. Laura was sitting next to her, wearing a tight red full piece that showed off her cleavage wonderfully, reading a bridal magazine. Rebecca and Trisha, one in neon pink, the other in a turquoise bikini were putting sunscreen on each other. It was pure relaxation, now all they needed was a little alcohol and they would be set.

A waiter passed and the girls all ordered their drinks while they absentmindedly chatted about the cruise and its splendors. Jackie soon was lulled into a half-awake state in which she daydreamed that she was married happily, in a big house, with three kids, but Michael never popped up. No man did, it was just her and her happiness. The next thing she knew, Laura was standing above her, waking her up. "Jackie, the boat left port, we've got to prepare for the 'fancy dinner' tonight."

Jackie got up and stretched, cracking her neck and back in the process. On her way out of the pool, she passed the bar, and noticed an attractive man with black hair was eyeing her friends and herself. She gave him a winning smile, and then she felt her heart stop as her gaze connected with the second man at the bar. Steven was sitting there, a drink in his hand, watching her intently. A blush overcame her features, and she hoped her friends blamed it on the heat of the outside, and not the fire in her stomach.

"I'll see you girls at dinner," said Jackie lamely, going into her room. She changed into a tight red dress with black heels, her hair already looked good, so she left it at that. She smiled to herself in the mirror, and put on a layer of makeup. Her friends took a little longer to get ready, but she didn't mind waiting, she had spent years waiting for true friends, and now that she had them, waiting wasn't all that bad.

Trisha finished first, and came out in a black ensemble similar to Jackie's. The two grinned and discussed how once more they accidentally wore the same outfit. The old Jackie would have gotten furious, but with her friends, it was actually kind of fun. Rebecca came out next wearing a bright orange maxi dress that matched her vibrant eyeshadow, Jackie found herself admiring her daring. Lastly, Laura came out of her room, wearing a nondescript pink dress that could only look good on her with golden gladiator sandals.

Arm in arm, the girls all walked to the Trident's Dining Room and waited to be seated. For some reason though, Jackie couldn't quite get her mind off of Steven. He was different, yet the same, he was more worldly, and he had grown more handsome... something about that beard... She shuddered as she thought of him. They were seated by the window, and she could see the water. It was a calming effect.

"A toast to Mr. and Mrs. Michael Kelso, may they have happiness forever!" said Rebecca cheerfully, lifting up her water glass. The girls all clinked them together and laughed and were merry. But Jackie wasn't totally into it, for an odd reason, hearing her name paired with Michael's wasn't as appealing as it used to be, in light of his recent indiscretions, or what she assumed were indiscretions. She hated not being able to trust him anymore, but she had never been able to quite trust him. Laura looked misty eyed.

"Laura, what's wrong sweetie?" questioned Trisha before Jackie could get the chance. Laura chuckled and tried to wipe her eyes.

"Sorry, I've been so emotional lately, I just miss my Tony so much right now, we've rarely been apart for more than five days since we first started dating, and now I won't see him for a month!" Once more, Jackie felt jealousy creep up in her heart as she thought of how loved Laura had been for the past two years, when in her whole relationship with Michael, the love barely had the weight of a threadbare blanket.

Then Jackie felt annoyed at herself, why was she so angry and doubtful at Michael's love for her? He always gave her presents, he always treated her sweetly, and he never hit her or anything. What more could she ask for? It was already better than her parents relationship had ever been.

Jackie had to pause her inner musings to order her dinner and partake in wedding talk, and then a particularly risque subject came up. "So, Jackie, are you gonna have one last... fling before you tie yourself to that lunk- I mean hunk, for the rest of your life?" Jackie ignored Rebecca's slip up when she called Michael a lunk.

She shrugged, "You know I've never been with anyone other than Michael, so I doubt I woul-" Trisha cut her off.

****"Jackie, if you've never been with anyone else, how do you know if Michael is 'the one?'" she asked, raising her eyebrows. She was truly fascinated in knowing how you knew who the one was. Jackie was at a loss for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Throughout the rest of the dinner, Jackie ate in silence, which made her friends worried about her. She assured them it was nothing, and that she was just feeling a little ill from seasickness. They believed her. Jackie left dinner earlier than the rest of them for a little time in her room to relax before going to the jacuzzi. She unlocked the door to her room and started in surprise. Steven was in there, making one of those little towel animals that the cruise promised everyone. Her smile softened when she saw he was making her a unicorn.

"Hello Steven," she said, making him jump. He turned around, a blush gracing his handsome features... wait, where did that thought come from? Steven smiled at her, and she jokingly fluttered her lashes, having no idea what actual effect it was having on him.

"Hey Jackie, sorry I'm here, I just thought you would be at dinner for another twenty minutes..." he explained lamely, running a hand through his curls. She nodded in understanding, her tongue darted out and wetted her lips, which were chapped. Steven couldn't tear his eyes away from her she noticed with a smirk. She did look hot that night. "You look good tonight, I knew you'd clean up well," he said, and her grin widened, recalling her saying that to him on prom.

She laughed, "Thanks Steven." He started for the door, but she stopped him. "Would you like to go get some drinks on Saturday night? I'll catch you up with the gang." He nodded mutely and gave her a tight smile before leaving. She was a bit off put by his change in demeanor. But she brushed it off as him being in awe of her. Despite changing a bit, she would never truly change. Kicking off her heels, she flopped on the bed and called the front desk to ask if any calls had come for her that day. None; of course. All the people that cared about her were on the boat with her. 'But not Michael,' she silently reminded herself.

Jackie could feel the boat rocking, so she closed her eyes, and was lulled into a sleep.

Hyde rushed to the poker game that night in anticipation of telling Ed about what had just happened, Ed wouldn't mock him like David. Despite being happy, his exterior was completely zen, no emotion on his face. As per usual. Going through the halls, and down the stairs, he finally found the bottom floor, where the poker games were held in the storage rooms next to where the pets were stored. It was all very confusing when he was first on the ship, but by now he had every hallway memorized.

Opening the thick metal door, he was greeted by the scent of animals, cigars, and beer. Three men sat around the table, cards in their hands, waiting for him. "Hyde!" greeted Ed with a smile. Ed was five foot four inches, with pale skin that never tanned, he had almost black eyes that were always happy, a large hook nose, and oily blonde hair that never looked clean despite the every day washings. Translation... unattractive.

In truth, Hyde was disgusted by Ed when he first met him at the young age of seventeen. But, after getting to know the jolly waiter, he realised this guy was one of the best men in the world. He was always good for a joke, he was a shoulder to lean on, the guy willing to loan you anything, nice to everyone, and constantly with a smile that made his features a little okay looking. The thing about Ed that Hyde always admired was the fact that you could never feel unhappy around him. He guessed that was what Ed's girlfriend saw in him.

Ed's girlfriend was a real knockout. She was five' three, with equally as pale skin, and curly fiery hair that reached her pale shoulders. Her face was round and jolly, the only thing in common with his, with cinnamon colored freckles, and piercing green eyes, her lips were full and pink. She had a large bust, and a little waist, with large hips, and she was just as nice as he was. Her name was Fiona, and the two had been dating since she got a job in the kitchens as a pastry chef. Ed was a lucky guy.

The third man was someone that Hyde hated with every fiber of his being, but he kept quiet about it. The two had a silent grudge and dislike between them. Harry Nico was the bane of his existence. Hyde and Harry competed in everything from being the coolest to the best looking. While Hyde was the coolest, nobody could compare to Harry in looks; not even David. Harry was practically carved out of marble, every inch of his body was muscle, and his chiseled jaw was always clean shaven, as if no hair ever grew there. His hair was a honey blonde color and always styled impeccably, but his eyes, which were blue like Hyde's were cold and distant.

Harry was a serial heartbreaker. He often dated women on the ship, promising them love and happiness, but their hearts broke when the cruise ended. Not to mention he tried to steal Fiona from Ed once; not that Ed ever found out. Fiona and Hyde agreed that Harry's rude passes at her were to be left untold, because despite Ed's cheery demeanor, he was once upon a time a world class kickboxing champion who was called in when any of the passengers got rowdy. He had given up his hectic and dangerous sport after falling in love with the seas. Why he became a waiter, Hyde never would know.

"Hey men," he said, sitting down. The wall was covered with pictures from playboy that none of them really looked at or admired anymore, it was just apart of the room now. The other three men had women of their own to mess with, Hyde was still the lonesome friend who didn't have much female company. He insisted he preferred it that way, but he really wasn't sure. David immediately could tell Hyde had seen Jackie. Hyde was annoyed, but impressed.

"So, did you see your little cheerleader again?" asked David, although Hyde could tell he already knew the answer. He grunted in response, causing a smirk to form on Ed's face.

"Is Hyde in love?" asked Ed in a joking tone. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes derisively. Hyde shot a glare at them all, Harry especially.

"No, I'm not. She's just this chick I took to prom and had the misfortune of choosing David to tell about." Hyde said, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. David's smile widened as he dealt the cards. He knew he had caused this trouble on purpose.

"Someone actually went to prom with you Hyde? I'm surprised, poor, poor girl." Said Harry in a mocking tone that the others took to be good natured ribbing. Hyde knew he was trying to start a fight. He refrained from punching him as he put his chips in the middle. He took a swig of beer.

"Yes, actually, hottest chick in school," he bragged, taking Jackie's words and using them to describe her. "Head cheerleader, princess with a mansion, but don't worry, her night didn't suck too bad. Neither did mine; I helped her get back with her retarded ex, and I got to mack on the second hottest girl in school in the back of a lincoln." Harry rolled his eyes, not believing it at all. "It's true, I have the prom picture Jackie made me take as a thank you gift in my room-" Hyde realised the error of his words.

"You have a picture of princess and you in your room?" asked David in an incredulous tone that made Hyde scowl. He knew he should have thrown that wrinkled photo out years ago, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. That night someone saw his home life and didn't scowl or mock him about it, that night someone saw him as handsome; not scruffy, that night some girl saw him as a gentleman, not someone to slum it with. Not that he cared about that stuff. He didn't care at all.

"He IS in love!" yelled Ed triumphantly. Hyde threw more chips in as they continued playing. His annoyance grew as his pile of chips dwindled.

"Look, she's hot. But she's everything I hate. She's shallow, rich, vapid, loud, and likes pink. Everything I hate." He explained slowly, hoping the men would understand his qualms against Jackie. But of course, they kept pushing him about her.

Ed insisted he was smitten, David kept saying he wanted to 'hit that', and Harry insisted that Jackie was imaginary. Then Harry got an idea. "I bet you two hundred bucks that you can't get her in bed by the third week of the cruise," he said, grinning as Hyde's demeanor changed. Hyde did need the money to get back to Point Place with... he wouldn't have to dip into his college fund for a plane or bus ticket. He just had to sleep with a hot girl, well, get her to sleep with him.

Hyde was about to agree, when he thought of a problem with the bet. "How will I prove to you that I slept with her?" he asked in a paranoid voice.

"Just get a pair of her panties," answered Harry with a smary smirk. Hyde nodded slowly, extending his hand towards Harry's.

"You've got a deal," Hyde answered, shaking Harry's hand. David grinned, and Ed moaned about how this would not turn out well.

Jackie woke up to frantic knocks on her door. She stumbled to it, and unlocked it on shaky legs. She was not used to the ocean yet. Laura rushed in, a panicked look about her features. Rebecca and Trisha were nowhere to be found. "What's wrong Laura?" asked Jackie, now panicked by her best friend's panic. Laura's eyes were crazed and she had a hand over her mouth.

"Oh God," murmured Laura before throwing open the bathroom and puking in the toilet. "I'm-" wretch, "pregnant," puke. She pulled herself off the toilet and wiped her mouth on her hand. Jackie gasped in surprise.

"You're pregnant!?" she yelled, feeling faint herself. "How did you? When did you? What!?" Under this nervous feeling was excitement- she was going to be an auntie! Sort of.

"I kept puking after dinner, and I couldn't figure out why, I thought it could be seasickness, but I hadn't felt anything since we left, then I thought about my missing my period, I thought morning sickness only happened in mornings, but then I remembered my mom telling me she got NIGHT sickness and then I went to the ship store and bought a test and ohmygod ohmygod!" She was hyperventilating, and Jackie rushed to her, putting an arm around her and rubbing her back. Despite her lack of coherent sentences, Jackie knew what she was saying.

Jackie's unasked question was a thickness in the air. Laura could immediately tell what she wanted to ask.

"Yes; it's Tony's." she whispered, leaning her head back. "It could only be Tony's, he's the only man I've ever been with... ever." Jackie nodded, perplexed. Why would she be unhappy then?

That's when Laura started sobbing loudly. "TONY TOLD ME HE DIDN'T WANT KIDS!" she wailed, throwing her head onto Jackie's chest and letting out another sob. "Then I had to go and get pregnant!" she screamed, pounding her fists into the wall angrily. Another sob came out and Jackie led her to the couch, where the two sat. "I- I thought I could deal with never having kids, but now that I know... Oh God I want this baby," she whispered, her hand on her stomach. Jackie nodded slowly.

"Do you think he'll leave you because of this...?" asked Jackie with sympathy in her voice. Laura shook her head.

"I have no idea, I cannot believe I had to find this out on the first damned night!" she said, her tears were subsiding. Half a box of tissues had been used. Jackie patted her back comfortingly.

"Well, if he doesn't stay with you, he's a selfish tool who doesn't deserve you." Jackie stated, kissing her forehead in a sisterly manner. Laura nodded slowly, the tears were gone, but her eyes were red rimmed. "Where are Rebecca and Trish?" asked Jackie, attempting to take her mind off the recent news.

"They went hot tubbing; something I can't do now," said Laura bitterly. Jackie frowned, completely unused to seeing her like this. But she guessed she would react this way if she was pregnant with Michael's child- Did she really just think she doesn't want his children? What? Jackie bit her lip.

"Everything will be okay with you two," she whispered reassuringly. Whether it was to Laura or herself, she didn't know.

Back with Hyde, things weren't going well either. He had lost forty five dollars, and now he had the chance to win it all back and more; but his opponent was Harry. Harry rarely lost. Ever. He scowled as Harry continued talking about his high school conquests. "I did it with the whole cheer squad," he said proudly, and then his face turned devilish. "Maybe I could do it with another cheerleader, for old times sake, yah know?" he asked, and Hyde's face returned to being zen.

"She'd never have sex with you; that I know for sure," said Hyde in a monotone. David could feel the tension, but Ed was oblivious; one of his biggest failings.

"Oh but she'd do it with you?" asked Harry sarcastically. "Look at me, I'm perfect, and you? Girls only do it with you when they want to slum it or prove something to their friends." Hyde remained zen.

"You may be pretty, but she and I have history, so guess what- I win."

"History doesn't mean you win, it mean-" Hyde cut him off.

"No you dill-hole, I won." With that, he gathered the chips from the middle, claiming the whole seventy five dollar winnings. Harry looked up in surprise. Then Hyde smirked, "By the way, that's not the only thing I'll be winning on this cruise, I'll take my money now." With that, Hyde took his winnings and swept out of the room, leaving the men in silence. It was the first time Hyde had ever won at poker; ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Every once in a while I'm going to go back to another character from Point Place to really show you how JackiexHyde's lack of a relationship/Hyde leaving would have affected all their lives in a butterfly effect way. (Ex. Since Hyde left, Fez was forced to transfer, meaning he didn't marry Laurie, meaning Red didn't have a heart attack, meaning Eric went to college.)**

Chapter 5:

On a quiet street in Point Place, a small brick house stood in the rising sun. It was two stories with a black slate roof, two dormer windows, and a chimney. Inside, once you passed the warm kitchen, the cozy living room, and went up the stairs, you'd find Eric Forman snug in his bed, his wife by his side. He stirred, opening his eyes to rays of sun coming through the white curtains. Yawning, the scrawny man got out of bed and stretched his arms and back. He was thankful it was the weekend, that meant he didn't have to go teach. He could just stay home, but the weekend also meant that his friends would be coming over to eat practically all the food in the house.

He used the bathroom before slipping back into bed and falling asleep again. By the time he woke up, he found the bed was empty, and downstairs he could hear voices. That must mean that Kelso and the others had shown up. Going down the stairs in a pair of sweats, he found Donna sitting in the armchair, Kelso lounging on the couch, with Charlie drinking a bottle of water, Mitch was also there, eating skittles. He groaned. "Don't you all have your own houses?" he asked exasperatedly. The boys all grinned and Donna rolled her eyes in a joking fashion.

Kelso, despite his comfortable position was obviously panicked about something, so Donna decided to humor him. "What's wrong Kelso?" she asked, expecting him to cry that he missed Jackie whining at him. She really didn't see what Kelso saw in the whiny brunette.

"I GOT SOMEONE PREGNANT!" he screeched, letting it out. The whole room blew up. Mitch's skittles flew everywhere, Donna fell out of her chair and Charlie choked on his water. "You know hot Brooke who works at the library!? I forgot to tell her I was engaged and we did it!"

"You forgot?" asked Donna angrily, slapping the back of his head roughly. He let out a yelp and cowered. "You didn't! You just couldn't keep it in your pants! Just like when you tried to get Jackie's friend Trisha to have sex with you! Just thank God that she had the good grace to listen to me and never told Jackie!" At that moment, Randy walked into the room and swooped Donna into a kiss, making Mitch's face scrunch up in annoyance. Charlie was still shell shocked.

"Wait what's going on?" asked Randy in confusion towards the chaos.

Eric rolled his eyes at his friends. It was always like this. After Hyde left, Donna was severely depressed for a few months, leading Eric to feel resentment as he realised that Donna cared for Hyde more than himself. Trying to seal the deal, he gave her a ring, causing them to break up, and without Jackie to console her, and without Hyde telling him to grow a pair, the two never got back together. Donna met a guy who was two years older, Randy, and the two quickly fell for eachother. Mitch, now having nothing against Eric, and everything against Randy, joined them in the basement and they all became friends. Eric honestly didn't know how it happened. (Although he knew that Mitch was happy to have friends; and since Fez was gone, he was happy with them.)

Charlie joined the fold last, and he was easily accepted, the guys coaxing him out of his shell slowly but surely. Eric had no residual feelings for Donna, it had been years now, and she was happily married to Randy. The door to the kitchen opened and Eric saw his wife, Hannah walk into the house from their backyard. The whole room was still in an uproar, and Hannah came to the living room, her jeans covered in dirt and her floral blouse neatly buttoned, her dark hair was in a ponytail. "What the hell is going on here!?" she demanded sharply, silencing them all. She rarely spoke with anger, and when she did, people listened.

Eric had met her in his senior year of high school. It was the third day of school, and he almost ran her over on accident. After apologizing several times, she said she would accept it if he ate lunch with her, she was a new student and felt insecure about eating alone. Eric was pretty much in love by the end of the day; he had three classes with her, and he was entranced. She was four inches shorter than him, had dark brown, almost black hair, dark gray eyes, flawless skin, and a body quite like Donna's; but in a shorter package. After two weeks, he asked her on a date. Over the years, he knew that she loved florals and pastels, gardening, dogs, and was the nicest woman he ever met. She became a psychiatrist, and spent her summer afternoons gardening in their backyard. On the occasion he joined her.

"I got someone pregnant!" wailed Kelso. Hannah stared at him, annoyance written all over her face. She was the mother of the group since Kitty and Red moved to Florida with Bob, meaning Eric had to take over as the Red, and of course, who better for Bob than Kelso? She tutted and shook her head, making his head droop in shame.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hannah, obviously disappointed in him. He scratched his head, his face was red because everyone was staring at him expectantly. Truly he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. A Jackie and a baby.

"I'm gonna ask Brooke if I can be let off the hook," he said wisely after contemplation, then he added, "And I'm not gonna tell Jackie either. She won't wanna marry me then!" He seemed saddened by that, but then again, he got sad if there weren't any popsicles. Hannah shook her head again. She muttered something about having to go harvest her vegetables. Eric gave her a swift kiss before turning his attention to Kelso again. It was about ten seconds before Donna interjected angrily; again.

"You're an ass Kelso!" she screamed. "Do you know how horrible that would be? She'll be crushed! Just tell Jackie; it's not like she'll care as long as she gets her big white wedding." Mitch was standing behind Donna agreeing with everything she said, and Charlie had ran out after Hannah to help, so he could escape the awkwardness. Randy's face was screwed up in contemplation.

"Donna, it's not like you can have a real opinion on this... right?" asked her husband tentatively as he broached the subject. She turned on him, her eyes flaring. He gulped, he was preparing for a fight. "I mean, I never knocked someone up! You never had to deal with anything like this!" he exclaimed, his eyes swirling around looking for agreement. Donna deflated and fell onto his lap sadly.

"You've ruined both their lives one way or another, just do what you want," said Donna angrily, before she buried her face in Randy's neck and letting out a frustrated groan. Kelso buried his face in his hands and groaned like Donna had just done.

"At least I have a month to decide what to do..." he muttered with an unhappy tone. Only a few seconds later did Hannah and Charlie come back inside toting vegetables and fruits in a basket and two buckets. It was an unusually warm summer this year in Wisconsin, and they were severely enjoying it, but none more than Hannah, whose garden was flourishing more than ever. As Kelso contemplated his choices in life, Donna stared once more at the interaction between Eric and Hannah.

In no way did Donna feel anything for Eric; a high school crush that ended badly. She was in love with Randy, he kept her calm and always had a good time, but she still never figured out how two meek people had ended up together. Eric was sarcastic, sure, but he was never the bravest, and Hannah was quiet and soft spoken, motherly and sweet. How was there fire in that relationship? At the moment, the two were speaking silently in the corner next to their wedding photo. She was running a hand through his hair, and his hand was sitting on her waist. Their mouths moved fast as they conversed. Donna heard Hannah let out a particularly loud breath of air before closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to Eric's. He stroked her face, and she visibly relaxed before opening her eyes and smiling brightly, kissing him sweetly, and then heading into the kitchen.

Eric followed his wife, and called the rest of the group in to help. So they spent the rest of the afternoon making fruit salad, cutting heads of lettuce, peeling potatoes, chopping carrots, and other assorted vegetables. Kelso began whining before Hannah cut him off, "If you're going to eat my food, you're going to help prepare it. You don't even have to cook." It silenced him well enough. Donna smiled at this; Hannah, while not the ideal feminist, was very confident of herself and didn't allow herself to be pushed around.

This group, while not ideal, was functioning in a very efficient manner. In truth, the only one suffering was Fez, whom they hadn't seen in quite a long time. Hannah let out a shriek as fresh tomato sauce got on her blouse. She ran from the room, screaming something about how she keeps club soda in her closet for this kind of emergency. Mitch turned to Eric and spoke up, "What were you and Hannah talking about so urgently in the corner?"

"Nothing, since Jackie's her patient she just doesn't feel comfortable with-holding this information from her, but I assured her that Kelso will do the right thing- right buddy?" he directed a look towards Kelso who indignantly shrieked 'Uh!' before getting up and storming out screaming about how he would be back by dinner. Eric rolled his eyes, "Well, Jackie is officially marrying the biggest dumbass in all of America." The whole room nodded in agreement.

3:57 P.M: Grooves, Point Place, Wisconsin

William Barnet stood in the freshly refurbished building that would be the headquarters of his newest record store. While he trusted his daughter Angie to faithfully run the store, he realised he would need two other people; a music enthusiast, and a business manager. It wasn't that Angie couldn't run a business on her own, it's just that despite her ability to handle the accounting, she knew nothing about music or business at all. He had looked into it and decided that in three months, when the store opened officially, he would hire Miss Jacqueline Burkhart, whom he interviewed for the position two weeks prior.

He just needed a music enthusiast. Someone who really new rock and roll.

5:47 P.M: Forman Residence, Point Place, Wisconsin

Eric sat at the head of the table, Hannah at his right, Charlie on his left. Next to Hannah was Donna, at the other head of the table was Randy, next to him was Mitch. They didn't leave a spot for Kelso because of his recent dumbass stunt of getting a girl pregnant. The dumbass in question burst into the room right at that second, "I'm off the hook!" he screamed in triumph causing everyone to turn and glare instead. He paused sadly, "But... I'm not sure if I want to be. I mean I love Jackie; but this is my kid." Charlie nodded quickly, Mitch muttered something rude, Randy whispered to Donna who laughed, and Eric and Hannah gave him glares.

"Well fine!" screeched Kelso again before he grabbed a plate and piled it with food. The rest of the evening was spent silently talking about Kelso's plans for the wedding which now may not even happen.

The day finally drew to a close, each person leaving to go home to someone else. Charlie was going home to his girlfriend Kimberly, Mitch was going home to his cat, Donna and Randy well, they were going home together, and Kelso was probably going to make a booty call. Eric fell back onto his bed with a sigh, and his wife laid beside him, her eyes half open. "Eric, do you ever want kids?" she asked sleepily.

"Of course; I want a bunch, I love kids," he replied, his mind drifting to a backyard filled with flowers and children. She giggled good naturedly, a hazy smile on her full lips. He kissed her neck, "We could practice the making of kids right now," he said huskily. She laughed and with surprising strength, pulled him on top of her.

"I guess we should," she answered.

10:36 P.M: Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean

A knock sounded on the door to Jackie's room, and she opened the door to reveal Steven Hyde, wearing a black button down shirt with black slacks. He grinned at her. "Ready for that drink?" he asked her. She nodded with a slight smile, as they walked through the halls she straightened her skin tight purple dress to show off her body even more. She still didn't understand why she wanted to impress him so much. Maybe she was just trying to make up for her own unhappiness. The silence wasn't uncomfortable per say; it was just filled with such sexual tension that it could would have to be cut with a steak knife. He kept glancing at her tightly clothed body, and she kept staring at his beard which attracted her in a weird way.

The two reached the ship's fanciest bar, where the two took to a small corner to chat. "So, whatever happened to my dear friends before I decided to be an idiot and run off with Chrissy?" he inquired after they ordered their drinks. She grinned at him in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable, in a good way.

"You're gonna love this, so it all started with Eric giving Donna this ring..."

**Extra Authors Note:**

**Okay, so sorry if I disappointed any of you by not putting Eric and Donna together. It's just I never felt they would end up together... ever. They fought over the silliest and most stupid things ever. They wouldn't have survived a real marriage, and let's face it. Without Hyde there for Eric and Jackie for Donna, they would never ever get back together without their friends pushing them. I made up Hannah because I felt like it, and didn't think any other females from T7S would work with him. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

By the end of the story, Hyde's mouth was dropped open in surprise. "So... Eric and Donna didn't get together?" was all he could ask. She laughed, throwing her hair back and revealing her long neck, he wanted to kiss her badly. She finally straightened back out and sipped her drink; he could tell she was a little buzzed.

"No, is that all you took from my story that spanned for years?" Jackie grinned. He nodded in mock sadness, and she patted his hand. Bad idea, both of them quickly recoiled like they had been singed by each other. He gulped, and his throat felt dry. Just that little contact was enough to make his veins light up with a fire. Her face was red, and she quickly hid it with ordering another drink. She let out a slightly sad sigh and Hyde felt panicked; had he made her sad?

"What's wrong Jackie?" he asked, once again in a very un-Hyde like manner. She licked her lips and crossed and then uncrossed her legs, as if trying to get comfortable. It was the fourth night of the cruise and Hyde had a game plan to get her into bed. It was just for the money, not because he found her to be beautiful and funny. No, nothing like that at all. Before she began answering, he turned his face zen so he wouldn't seem too interested.

Jackie let out a huff of air before starting to speak. "It's just I feel like things would be so different if you hadn't left, maybe Donna would have been my friend, maybe you would have convinced me to break up with Kelso before I got in too deep." She gasped after she finished her tidy little speech. She had never admitted to anyone but Laura that she didn't truly want to marry Kelso, but she didn't want to be alone. Plus she never called him Kelso. Ever. He choked on his drink when the words registered.

"Why would I do that!?" he asked in a panic. Did she know about his plan? Did she know that he was attracted to her?

"Because you always treated me nicely when it came down to it, and because no matter what happened, you seemed to be on the side of who was right... not who your friends were. Like Donna," she added the last part with an angry grumble. Hyde felt himself chucking, and nodding in agreement. He knew deep down that he would have done something if Jackie was unhappy; even if she was the devil. "I'll get the bill by the way," okay maybe she wasn't the devil.

"Thanks man, you're all right." he said with a smirk. She nodded happily before looking around the bar. It was in deep purples and midnight blues, and most of the surfaces were chrome and frankly unattractive. Even Hyde's untrained eye could tell that this place was tacky; a place specifically for one thing and one thing only. Drunken hookups that would be forgotten in the morning and pushed to the back of the mind by the end of the cruise. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked after a moment. She agreed and stood up.

Just as they were leaving the bar, a voice broke into their silent stream of chatter. "Hyde man! I didn't know you would be here tonight!" yelled Harry as he came into view, looking like he had tried very hard to look as good as he did that night. Harry walked straight up to them and gave Hyde a hug, which he recoiled from. "So are you going to introduce me to this lovely lady?" he asked as his eyes swept lecherously over Jackie.

"Sure man, this is Jackie Burkhart, or as she puts it, 'the hottest girl in Point Place,'" Hyde said as his arm immediately snaked around her shoulders protectively. Surprisingly she leaned into him comfortably. Harry swooped her hand into his and pulled it up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles.

"Well unless Point Place is a breeding ground for models, it has to be true," he said in that suave tone of his that had gotten countless girls into bed before. As he wasn't looking, Jackie looked at him with her eyebrows raised in an expression that read, 'he has to be joking right?' Hyde grinned and shook his head. She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand back from his. The way she straightened up, the way she cocked her head, the way her legs shifted positions, made Hyde realise she was going into 'bitch mode.'

"Well, unless you're going to tell me something I don't already know, I'm going to go for a walk under the stars with an old friend, by the way, the line was the cheesiest crap I've ever heard, and I've been hit on by fifty year olds." With that, she grabbed Hyde and pointed him out of the room. They ended up on the deck, laughing.

"Man, why did you reject poor ol' Harry? He thought he had a chance with you!" said Hyde with a laugh and a snort. She giggled at his snort and leaned against the railing.

"He looked too much like Michael, and acted too much like him to be trustworthy," she admitted grinning. Then she groaned as she lifted her leg in the air, he felt his throat tighten as her long leg straightened out. "These heels suck," she said angrily, pulling the one stiletto off. "But I don't want to walk around the grimy ship barefoot..." an idea was seeming to form in her head and she turned to Hyde with a grin.

"Carry me Steven?" she asked with a pout, her plump lips sticking out in a way that made him wonder what they tasted like. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No way, no way at all Jackie," Hyde said with finality.

"Maybe I'll just ask Harry to carry me?" she said in a teasing tone. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, get on." She squealed in an annoying but kind of cute way, and jumped on his back. He let out a little breath of air, "You're really light actually," he said after he began walking. She snorted.

"I better be considering my work out habits!" He laughed and hefted her up higher. "Thank you for this Steven, it's really great of you, even though we didn't leave it on the best of notes when you left. I feel bad about the way I treated you... I never knew what it was like to... have such problems." She ended uncomfortably.

"It's fine, I was the biggest ass in the world and you were just... a bitch, but that's what happens when you're a teenager." He explained in a very logical way that made her smile. "Anyways, this night has been great Jackie, so... do I get an invitation to the wedding?"

She froze on his back, and she cursed wearing her engagement ring. "Of course Steven, I wouldn't want you to miss such a magical day," he noted that she said in with severe sarcasm in her voice that couldn't be missed. "I'll be wearing the gaudiest dress ever, with the brightest and stupidest flowers ever, with the biggest dumbass waiting for me. What more could I want?" her voice immediately turned bitter, and he felt hot tears on the back of his neck.

He swung her around so that her legs were wrapped around his front and she was facing him. "Hey, don't cry man, you know I'm horrible with crying girls," he attempted to joke with her, but she was crying harshly into his shoulder. He took her to her room, she was crying the whole way. Hyde unlocked her room with his master key and walked in. It didn't matter how often he came into the suite, it surprised him with its grandness.

Swinging the door shut, Hyde laid her on her bed, she wouldn't let go of him though. "Please stay, I don't want to be alone, and I don't want to go wake up Laura..." he sighed and rolled his eyes at her before sitting on her bed by her. "Thank you," she muttered burying her face in his shoulder again.

"This is a one time thing man, the boss would kill me if he knew I was in your room after curfew," he whispered to her, but he put his arm around her waist as he said it. She nodded sleepily, and put her head on the pillow, he put his next to her's. "Well, I guess it's not too bad," he said playfully. She giggled tearfully, but wiped her eyes. "Why do you not want to marry Kelso?"

"I don't love him... I've been gone for," she checked the clock, "Six days now, and I don't even miss him, I'm more relieved than anything, besides, I can tell he's cheating on me..." she was getting sleepy. After a few moments, her eyes closed and her breath steadied. Hyde smiled at her and kissed the crown of her hair.

"Sleep tight princess," he whispered, before he too succumbed to sleep.

When Jackie opened her eyes, it was to the sunlight streaming through her balcony door. She felt an arm around her and she snuggled into it, breathing in the scent. It was the smell of generic body soap, the salty smell of sunny days, and a hint of motor oil, it was the most intoxicating smell that ever entered her nose. Not that generic cheap cologne that Michael piled on every morning and made her gag. It was the smell of someone who worked for a living, and who had seen hardships. She looked to the man's face. It was the smell of Steven. Every word she had said that night hit her head with a staggering force. His beard tickled her head and she refrained from giggling, not wanting to wake him up.

His face, she noticed was handsome. His jaw was strong, and his lips were full, and all the lines of stress and distrust that were on his face when he was awake were gone in sleep. Her hand fluttered up and felt his soft skin. He stirred and she pulled back, feigning sleep. She felt him sit up, and lay her carefully down when his moving caused her to move too. He wasn't moving, was he staring at her? Was he planning on stealing from her? He wouldn't do that. She knew that at least.

Then she almost gasped when his hand touched her face softly. "Seeya Jacks," he whispered before leaving, the door opened and closed softly. She sat up, and touched her face, which was on fire. Oh God... she was attracted to Steven Hyde. Jackie got out of bed and caught her appearance in the mirror, and a smile lit up her face. He was so tender, so sweet, when she looked like hell?

Her mascara and eyeliner was smeared from the crying, and her hair was a fluffy ball of craziness. She decided to take a shower.

She stripped down and opened the bathroom door, and turned on the shower. Jackie slipped in and let out a sigh of contentment as the hot water rained down over her. Her face was washed, her body shaved and washed, her hair clean and soft. She stepped from the shower and dried off, knowing her friends would be coming to ask her how her night went. Jackie looked through her clothing and put on a tribal print sundress over a bikini in case they went to the to the pool, she slipped on gladiator sandals, and as she put her hair in a ponytail, she heard knocks on the door.

Opening the door, Rebecca, Trisha, and Laura piled in with smiles on their faces. "How did it go?" asked Rebecca quickly. Jackie settled down and began explaining to them how it went, after two hours, Rebecca and Trisha complained of hunger and left. So Laura turned to Jackie with her brows raised.

"Okay, tell me what really happened."


	7. Chapter 7

Hyde could call himself a sensible man. He always paid his debts on time, he rarely got in trouble with the law anymore... okay that was a stretch. But still, he always knew that he would make the right decisions in life. Then of course, he had to spend an evening in a secluded area with a beautiful woman. He felt his heart began beating quicker and his face flushed just at the thought of her; but that ring on her finger. It made it wrong, it made his feelings for her wrong. Especially since the guy she was engaged to was his friend not so long ago. So, when he knocked on the door to her room on the third day of the second week of the cruise, he made himself promise to keep his hands off of her.

Then of course when she opened the door, his resolve weakened. She was beautiful; like always, she was wearing a indigo dress and white wedges, her hair was swept to the left side. Jackie wasn't even wearing makeup and she was flawless. "You ready?" he asked with a friendly smile. She nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving her room. "So do your friends ever wonder where you're going when we hang out?" he asked her. It was the fourth time they were going to hang out. She shrugged and gave him a little grin.

"Laura doesn't care as long as I'm happy, Trisha and Rebecca have been spending a lot of time together; talking about strengthening the bonds of sisterhood. I'm surprised that Laura isn't jealous." Hyde grinned and shook his head, he threw his arm around her and pulled her in as they went over the now chilly decks. They were nearing Europe, where they would turn and head down the coast of Africa, go across the Pacific and end up flying home from Hawaii. She snuggled into the crook of his neck, and he felt his heart rate go up again. Such an innocent gesture made him so... hot and bothered.

"That's good I guess; let's go to the skylight cafe," he said quickly, trying to get his mind off of her bare cleavage which was closer to his face than he was comfortable with. She nodded in assent and the two walked, amiably chatting about things like her newest position offer, and his future plans. With her help, and slight nagging, he realised that she was very learned, and that going to college would be the best way to ensure a safe future. They arrived at the cafe and got a table for two.

While being led to one of the tables, he felt his throat constrict. He had four days to get in her pants; four days or else he would lose the bet along with respect and two hundred dollars. He figured that night, or the the next would be the night that he would ensure his winning. They sat down at the table and ordered drinks and dinner. "So Steven," he loved how she called him that, "what are you going to major in when you go to college?" she asked as she sipped her water. He contemplated the question for a moment.

"I might major in political science..." he started with a smirk. She burst into laughter, her lips curling at the edges, her face flushed with happiness.

"Or not," he finished, closing his eyes, and enjoying the sound of her voice. Which once upon a time annoyed him more than anything in the whole world. "Well, maybe business, I'd have a awesome tutor at least man," he said, nodding towards her. He was pleased to notice she was blushing. It made him happier than anything to see that look on her face. Their food promptly came and they ate while still talking to each other about things that didn't really matter.

She munched on her salad, and he ate his steak with plenty of gusto. It was her who was paying of course; it came included with her ship pass. "So Jacks," she loved it when he called her that, "I've been wondering... how- how come you're marrying Kelso?" she paused and her eyes drifted sadly away, she breathed in deeply, sadly, her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Jackie seemed conflicted and very displeased at her train of thought.

"Well Steven, let me tell you a story," she took a deep breath, getting ready to tell a very long story; he could tell. "Once upon a time there was a girl, and everyone called her annoying, and she was told by her mother that if she tried hard enough to be pretty, people would like her more, no matter how annoying or mean she was. So she tried in vain to be beautiful, and despite her trying hard, her only friends were her stuffed animals. But one day, she realised she was good at cheering for everyone, and that was the only thing she was good for. Everyone wanted a cheerleader, someone who would never doubt them and always be screaming their name..."

Hyde felt himself captured in the story, "Her vanity grew when someone called her beautiful; her daddy called her beautiful and for the first time, he let her sit with him while he read the newspaper. She thought it was progress, but everyone always left, her mom was never home, and soon her dad was always at the office. Then the girl met a boy who would do anything she wanted. She was so happy that she let him get away with everything." She took another bite of her salad.

"Then, whenever she broke up with him, she realised with horror that she was in fact... alone. More alone than ever; because nobody ever liked the pretty girl. The other girl she hung out with was called prettier, and she felt lonelier with every day. So she took back the boy every time, and every time, the way he treated her got worse, and worse... and worse. But he got better for a while, and then he proposed to her. Being afraid of being alone again, like always, she accepted, because being miserable beat being alone, because loneliness was her biggest fear." She finished eloquently, and her eyes were cast down.

Hyde swallowed thickly and stared at her, her hand was resting on the table, and he quickly claimed it in his own. "Jacks, I promise that you'll never have to be alone again," it was a large thing to promise, but when her face brightened with a blush, he realised it was the smart thing to do. It was the nice thing to do, it was the thing he wanted to do. "Do you wanna beat it?" he asked beginning to stand. She nodded and wiped her eyes, "Let's go then," he said.

They went out onto the breezy deck. She clung to his arm, and they went to the front deck. They could see the water hitting the ship and it was rocking slightly. Jackie went up against the ledge and put her face over the edge. The water sprayed her face, and Hyde came up behind her and put his arms around her. She giggled and spread her arms out so she could feel the spray over her whole upper body. It was a movie like moment. Jackie turned and kissed his cheek.

She caught herself with her lips brushing over his beard. He smiled at her softly, and their eyes met. With the stars hanging over them, with the ocean spray going over their bodies, their total loneliness, Hyde knew that he would get to kiss her for the first time ever. He had thought about kissing her a few times, but her annoying actions kept him from ever doing anything with her. But this wasn't the same thing, they were different people, without their cruel friends, and without their social statuses hanging over them.

He cupped her face, and their lips met. Electricity ran through their bodies, the kind that is only felt between movie soulmates. She turned fully around and her arms wrapped around his body, his arms snaked around hers. The sensations she felt from ten seconds of kissing him took ten minutes when with Michael, his hands twisted in her hair, and her hands roamed his chest. They broke apart gasping for air after seven or so minutes. They stared into one anothers eyes with their minds whirring crazily, Jackie was wondering what the hell she was doing, and Hyde was wondering why the hell he hadn't done it before.

Without so much as another word, Jackie grabbed his hand and started running across the ship, back towards her room. She began giggling and laughing and grinning, he started doing the same, feeling happier than ever. Jackie opened her room quickly and the two fell in, kissing once more, his hand was on the small of her back; he led her back to the bed, where they fell down. Although it was perfect, it would have to end sometime, as does everything good and fun. She chose to pull away once he began kissing her neck and collarbone. "Wait!" she breathed. The room fell into silence.

"Oh God Jackie- I'm I'm so fuckin' sorry, I can't believe I just..." Hyde stammered out, worried he had ruined their friendship, relationship thing they had going on. She put her hands over her face and seemed to be repeating a mantra that sounded suspiciously like, 'I'm a whore. I'm a whore.' "Jackie..." he whispered, touching her face. Her eyes snapped up to his and her face turned red.

"I'm so sorry Steven. I can't believe I just did that I mean-" he kissed her again and she smiled into it. _Why_ _not?_ She thought for a moment, kissing him back with all she had. His arms wrapped around her, and she kicked off her shoes; a good sign. He kicked off his own shoes moments later. Her hands fumbled at his shirt, pulling it off of him. Jackie took a moment to pause and stare at his chest. He didn't have abs like Michael, he was just normal, with barely discernable stomach fat. Steven was perfect in a way that she could knew that nobody would see, even if she told them. Not to mention he had chest hair... which was hot.

He grinned, "Like what you see?" he asked, kissing her neck again, this time neither of them felt uncomfortable about it.

"Of course, you are incredibly attractive..." she groaned out the last syllable of attractive. Hyde chuckled and she put her hand on his chest, pushing him back for a moment. He panicked, but then she sat up and pulled her dress off.

He was rendered speechless, what he was feeling was a mixture of attraction, happiness, and God forbid... love? Hyde was inexperienced in this realm of the world, and he knew that Jackie in fact, wasn't. She knew what to expect, she knew how relationships worked... but he wasn't sure if he was worthy of her. But he went for it anyways. Because nothing could come from this. She was with Kelso. She was going to marry Kelso... that would be the end of it. That simple thought sent a strike of pain to his heart, but he ignored it, and went on to continue kissing her.

****Every moment they were together on that night, they felt safe, and loved, and as if they were meant to be together forever. Even as they fell asleep in each other's arms, they both knew that nothing could come from it; this ship was their one time together. It was all they would have.


	8. Chapter 8

When Hyde awoke, it was eight in the morning- plenty of time to sneak away without hurting her in the process. She knew he had work at nine, so Jackie would most likely think nothing of it. This was a new experience- waking up by someone he wanted to stay by, but it couldn't and wouldn't last. Hyde gave her a small smile, kissing her on the forehead and brushing the hair away in the process, "Sleep well, Doll." Steven Hyde slipped from the bed and changed back into the clothing he had been wearing the night before. They felt uncomfortable and foreign, as if they didn't belong on him, as if he had changed over the past nine hours.

Then it struck him. The panties, even the idea of doing that to Jackie struck his heart with pain. Why wouldn't he though? It wasn't as if he was ever going to marry her, it wasn't as if she would choose him over Kelso. No, he was just a bum, and she didn't deserve that, she didn't need that. He saw a pair of panties, so easily taken, but he couldn't bring himself to. Instead he felt drawn to the silk head scarf that she wore on deck when it was windy out, Hyde felt himself smiling unintentionally as he stared at the colorful silk cloth. He unceremoniously grabbed it up and put it in his pocket.

Hyde left her room, closing the door as gently as possible. If he hadn't been trying so hard to keep quiet, he would have screamed in surprise when he turned around. Jackie's friend was standing there; Laura Wellington he believed it to be, and she did NOT look happy. She allowed him to close the door the whole way before she pulled him out of the hall and into her own room. "Firstly, what the hell are you doing leaving Jackie's room at eight in the morning, and secondly why are you stealing her scarf?" Then Hyde understood her actions.

Laura's disposition screamed wannabe preppy. He recognized a fellow stoner when he saw one, even if she probably hadn't touched the stuff in at least seven years. The way he would see Jackie and her friends on the deck, he hadn't noticed her then, but now, when looking into her room and seeing her with his mind clear; he knew. She was probably the kind of girl who didn't have many friends in high school, like him, the kind of girl who have strived to change herself, but unlike Hyde... she succeeded. No wonder everywhere Jackie went this girl was attached to her, no wonder whenever he saw Jackie upset this girl was always by her side. By being friends with the girls she was friends with, she was succeeding in being a changed woman.

Hyde understood why Laura was so loyal, it was because deep down, she was the female version of him, or what he would be if he had gone to college and tried to change himself. Maybe she was a little more emotional than Hyde would ever be, but he blamed that on the fact that she was a chick, and they get emotional easily. He knew that he would probably die for his friends, and he had a feeling that Laura was the same. She wasn't angry at Hyde, she probably was rooting for Jackie on the inside, but the fact that she's so protective made her alarms go off at seeing a man leave Jackie's room; not to mention it looked like he was stealing.

"I repeat, what the hell are you doing?" she demanded, her voice was rougher than he ever heard whenever she was with Jackie. The young woman looked as if she was preparing to punch him if he said the wrong thing.

"Look Laura, Jackie will probably tell you and your other friends the details about last night later, but this scarf... it's just- When the cruise is over she's going to go back to her happy life and she'll marry Kelso and I just can't not have anything to remember her by," Hyde felt himself explaining and realised with horror that he was feeling very emotional at the fact that he wouldn't get to see Jackie ever again after a mere nine days. Laura whacked him upside the head. "What did I say wrong!?" he demanded, rubbing his smarting face.

"You think she's happy!? You really think she's happy!?" Laura all but screeched with a mad look on her face. "Kelso," he was surprised to hear Laura call him Kelso, but then again, stoners liked last names, "makes her miserable." She paused, gave him a look of exasperation, and then continued, "He cheats on her all the fucking time, and she never does anything about it. For a while I kept telling her to leave him, 'you can live with me!' I would say, but she would always reply with, 'No Laura! I swear he loves me, he has to love me!' and then I would try to tell her that he's an ass, but she would get mad. I put our friendship first, but please Hyde, you have to help her. I can't, she's the closest thing to a sister I've ever had, and I need her to be happy."

Hyde felt himself groan, "What the hell am I supposed to do?" he demanded. "Break up an engaged couple? Ruin their wedding? Waste their money that they spent? Because I can't. I can't bring myself to do it, what if I made her unhappy? What if I ruined her life even worse than Kelso ever could? I could never forgive myself, I'm sorry, but Laura, you are on your own," Hyde then left the room, and left an angry Laura behind him, he couldn't be that guy. He couldn't let himself be that guy that breaks up a couple just to make them even more miserable than they were with each other.

He ran to the poker room, knowing fully well that they would be there getting ready for work. He was right, of course, but the guys looked up in surprise when he stumbled in. "Did you do it?" asked David eagerly, leaning forward like a girl waiting for gossip. Ed looked at him with a disappointed facial expression, and Harry had that sneer of doubt. Hyde shook his head.

"No, I didn't... and you know what? I don't want to, I'll just make her miserable, I'll just hurt an engaged couple. Harry, you can have two hundred dollars- she's worth more than that."

Jackie awoke to the lingering scent of Steven, and it was admittedly a nice way to wake up. A smile lazily appeared on her face, before she got up to shower. The steaming hot water felt good for her taut muscles and sweaty back. It was a perfect way to start a morning; but it was interrupted far too soon. There was the sound of pounding on the door just as she turned the shower off. "Ugh guys, can you just give me ten more minutes?" Jackie pleaded with her eager friends as they giggled on the other side of the door. A simultaneous 'No!' answered her question, Jackie couldn't help herself, and she giggled as she opened the door. The three girls piled in, like always, and threw themselves onto her couches and chairs.

Trisha looked at Jackie with a grin and immediately yelled out, "You had sex!" Jackie reddened and turned around to see Rebecca nodding in agreement, Laura simply looked ashen. Jackie felt herself nodding slightly in agreement to her blonde friend. "I knew it! You had that look that just screamed, 'tousled.' But who- oh was it that scruffy cute guy?" Jackie once again nodded in assent.

"Oh that is great! How was it?" Rebecca questioned. So in the next two and a half hours, Jackie went over every detail of the night before, she didn't even have to embellish the details of the kiss, it had simply been so romantic that no lies were needed. None of them interrupted even once, they were so into her story. At the end of it, it was Rebecca who spoke first. "That was so romantic, that I think it needs to be made into a movie."

Nodding eagerly in agreement, Trisha put in her own opinion, "That sounded hot, so... OHHH was he better than Michael?" Once again rendered speechless, Jackie could only mutely nod as an answer, she caused the girls to squeal again, but she noted that Laura was less enthusiastic than the rest of them. Trisha and Rebecca agreed to meet the girls at the ship's spa in an hour, and they left the room to go to the jacuzzi for a quick dip in the water, leaving Laura and Jackie alone. Laura's face was downcast, and she kept glancing at Jackie with worry plainly on her features. The moment that Trisha and Rebecca were gone, she spoke.

"Jackie, can I speak candidly with you for a few minutes?" she asked, her voice sounded pained; still worried, Jackie answered slowly.

"Of course you can..." Jackie felt as if she wouldn't enjoy this conversation.

"Please don't marry Kel-Michael. Just please... I know you want the white wedding, I know you want the fairytale ending, but please, don't marry him. You won't find any of that with him," Jackie attempted to interrupt, but it was only half-heartedly. "The way you talked about Steven Hyde was the same way you talked about true love, with that starry look in your eyes, you love him. And why not? He's a good guy Jackie, and you need to tell him how you feel before it's too late. We only have nine days; that's all. Nine, and what you do in these next few days will determine if when you're fifty you regret this cruise, or remember it as the best thing to happen to you."

"Thank you Laura, for being so truthful with me, nobody ever really tells me the truth... and I love that about our friendship, that you always tell me everything," Jackie let out a little sniffle and hugged her friend. "You've always been so good to me, I don't know what I did to deserve you, and I'm so glad that you're here; as my maid of honor." Then the tears began to fall from Jackie's face, Laura wasn't crying, but she was emotional as she hugged Jackie tightly.

"Go talk to him," Laura urged with a grin and a wave. "I'll see you in an hour, you still have about ten minutes to find him," Jackie agreed, grinned, and enthusiastically ran off to find Steven. The moment the door closed, Laura let out a sigh of relief, "My work, for now, is done."

Jackie found Steven just as he got to bottom floor rooms with a cleaning cart. "Steven!" she called out, running towards him. He turned to her, his beautiful blue eyes meeting her green ones. "Hey," she breathed when she reached him. Hyde grinned and pushed a piece of hair back from her face.

"Hi," he greeted.

"So I was uh, thinking, and maybe you'd like to go out again tomorrow night?" she questioned slightly nervously. His grin widened and he gave her such a hug that it lifted her off of the floor.

"Sure thing Jacks, I'll see you then," he replied, causing her smile to brighten and her worry to melt away. "Wear something sporty, because I have an idea in mind," he said with a waggle of his brows. Jackie felt herself grinning in anticipation of the next night, and he too couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. This girl seriously was affecting the way he acted. Jackie gave him a peck to the cheek before running off to join her friends again.

"Hey Hyde, why are you smiling?" asked a coworker dumbly when he passed Hyde in the hall later. Hyde's smile immediately turned to a scowl before he answered.

"I'm not smiling, dumbass!"


	9. Chapter 9

The next day couldn't come fast enough for Jackie Burkhart, as she waited for Steven, she paced her room in a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. That was as sporty as her clothing got, well, paired with tennis shoes, she guessed it would work well enough. Not once during the whole cruise had Michael called her, and she had to endure hearing Laura talk about how sweet it was that Tony called her 'each and every night!' But Jackie knew it was for the best, the moment she would hear Michael's voice, she would begin feeling guilty about the whole Steven thing. A knock on the door stopped her pacing, and her worrying.

Steven stood outside of her room, wearing a pair of track pants and a t-shirt. He had a small smile on his face that she couldn't help but love. "Ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand, a gesture of intimacy that she guessed was hard for him to make. Jackie nodded, grabbing his hand, he looked relieved that she had, and the two began walking.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, her eyes sparkling.

"You'll see, just follow me," the two proceeded to go through twisting halls, up different stairwells, and to a part of the ship that Jackie recognized well from her early morning workouts. After going onto a deck she had never been on before, she realised where they were headed. A tall rock wall sat anchored onto the back deck with several people surrounding it and climbing it in the setting sun. "So?" he questioned, grinning like a madman.

"I can't climb this!" Jackie exclaimed with a laugh of slight worry. It was so tall, what if she-

"They won't let you fall, they put you into a harness, and not to mention, I'll be climbing right next to you. I would never let you fall," he answered, his smile softening. After a few initial beats of silence, she agreed.

"Let's climb this thing," and the two walked up to the booth and got out climbing shoes. "Aren't they a little tight?" asked Jackie with a frown as she laced up the shoes.

"They're supposed to be tight, they work better that way," he answered with a knowing look towards their feet. She nodded slowly, and the two went up to the workers to harness them in. It was a tedious process, and Jackie swatted at the worker's hand twice before simply rolling her eyes and giving up.

"You'll climb to the top and ring the bell, afterwards, you wait for our instruction on how to get back down," the worker explained, and Jackie intently listened. Hyde was amused by that fact. The two began to climb upwards, and despite the fact that Hyde knew he was obviously better at it, he climbed slowly, so that they could reach the top together. It was a tentative process, but after about ten minutes, she was only a few holds from reaching the bell.

"You can do it Jackie!" he urged, his own hand lingering on the rope to his own bell, despite having just rung it a few seconds earlier. She made it and let out a whoop of joy, ringing her own bell with a shaking hand. Jackie's hands both went up in the air, expecting the rope to be tight, expecting the worker to be paying attention. Hyde, who was already halfway down the wall, was enjoying watching her victory. Then he watched in horror as her feet slipped from the wall, and since the working was not paying attention, she dropped like a stone.

Jackie let out a girlish scream that got the attention of the worker, but Hyde, who immediately saw what was happening, reached his arms out, and with great difficulty, caught her mid-fall. The worker had helped somewhat, slightly slowing down her fall, but the fact that it was hard to stop a climbing rope when it got going through a boleigh at such speeds, meant that if Hyde hadn't caught her, she would have hit the ground. By the time she was lowered to the ground, still clinging to Hyde, the worker was being yelled at by several superiors.

"You-you saved me..." Jackie muttered to Hyde, who was holding onto her like she would fall again any second. He flushed a deep red and stepped out of his harness, helping her out of her own.

"It had slowed down enough that you might've just broken an ankle if you hit the ground," he started, making it sound like he hadn't just done some heroic deed. She laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

"I don't care how badly I would have gotten hurt, it's just... you kept your promise," the last words were uttered in such a small voice, Hyde felt sure that he had imagined them. Jackie looked up and smiled at him in such a heartbreakingly beautiful way, that he just nodded.

"You wanna get back to your room to go to bed or something?" he asked, knowing she was probably drained from the excitement.

"I'd like that, I'll probably be sore tomorrow." Her smile turned sly, "But maybe instead of sleep, we could get into the jacuzzi in my room, you know... loosen up those muscles."

Steven Hyde liked that idea a lot more.

The next morning, seeing as it was a Saturday, he stayed with her. It was his day off after all, and he intended on spending it with Jackie. She was a sound sleeper, and apparently she liked his chest as a pillow, not that he minded. Hyde knew that this would be easy to get used to, but he knew he shouldn't even try to get used to it. It would be in vain, because she would be leaving him in now... seven days. The reality of the fact hit him hard, because in seven days he would be done with the cruise business, and sadly, done with his friends, done with Jackie. Hyde wasn't sure what hurt more.

As the last day taught him, he was in love with Jackie. He loved her voice, her laugh, her attitude, her brains, the way she was open to new things, he loved her. Hyde knew it was a little, well, a lot unorthodox to fall in love after barely three weeks, but he felt like he had known her for so long, every moment with her meant he knew something new about her. Lazy mornings like these were few and far inbetween, he hadn't actually had a morning like this in years.

Jackie opened her eyes to the glorious sight of Steven Hyde. She smiled at him and for once, she didn't worry about how Michael would say, 'Ugh Jackie! Get some makeup on!' Steven thought she was beautiful, just the way she was. He leaned down to kiss her, and once more, she was surprised. Michael always refused to kiss her until she brushed her teeth. Their kiss was interrupted though, by a knocking on the door. It wasn't the usual friendly pitter patter that came when her friends would knock, it was a steady, strong hand. "I'm coming!" Jackie called, standing up and pulling on her robe.

From the bed, Hyde felt a bad feeling enter the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why though, until the door opened. Standing in the doorway was his arch nemesis. Harry; his eyes lazily swept over the room and landed on Hyde, who was tangled up in the sheets. "Ah Hyde, I knew I could find you here," he started, and Jackie looked immediately uncomfortable. "What? Can't find the words for once? No burn, you must not be fun in the mornings," Harry mock mournfully sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want Harry?" asked Hyde tightly, glaring at the suave man, who was now looking at Jackie with interest in his features.

"Oh, I only came by to drop off your two hundred dollars, I knew that if I stopped by her room, I would see the truth. You win," he smirked and Hyde saw Jackie pale considerably. He threw a wad of cash to Hyde, who didn't make a move to catch it. "What? It's all there, you can count... two hundred for sleeping with Point Place's hottest girl, even though you insisted it was a no brainer, I thought that you wouldn't have won. Oh well, all is fair, I'll be on my way now." Harry left, the door stood open and a silence stretched between the two.

"Get out," came Jackie's voice, thick with tears.

"Jackie..." he tried weakly, knowing it was useless.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, throwing his pants and shirt at him. "You lied to me! Get the fuck out of my room!" Hyde pulled his clothing back on, but continued beckoning to her.

"Please Jackie, that was before, I tried calling off the bet, I told them I didn't want to be part of it. You're worth more than that... I told them, you have to believe me... please Jackie." he was begging, Hyde never begged.

"Please," she said weakly, with tears streaming down her face, "please leave, you- I thought? I love- I can't... I just can't be a bet made between friends... it's not fair to me. I des-deserve better." Jackie let out a sob and turned away from him. "Please, just go? I just can't... not now, not ever." Hyde mutely nodded and left the room, feeling shittier than ever. "Don't forget your fucking money," she whispered, throwing the wad of cash at him. It limply hit him and fell to the floor. "Don't come back," Jackie added, slamming the mint green door shut.

"Jackie!" he called out miserably. It was no use, he knew she wouldn't open the door back up. The doorway to the room next to Jackie's opened, revealing a miffed Laura.

"You really screwed up Steven, and if I didn't think that you two were perfect together, I would punch you right in your stupid nose... but since I think that there is still hope, I'll leave you unmaimed. You make her cry again, I'll break your nose, that is a promise, now go think of a way to win her back." Hyde nodded slowly, miserably. He had really fucked up...

"I just... wouldn't it be better to leave it at this? Wouldn't it be better to make her think that Kelso is the right, safe choice? Rather than me? She could think of me as a fling, a mistake, and then she could go on living in ignorance, thinking that Kelso was the better choice." Hyde began, trying to be logical, trying not to become emotional.

"Fine, whatever you want, Hyde, think like that, but you know, she loves you. I can tell, but sure, think however you want. Be a coward," with that, Laura slammed her own door, and Hyde was left in the hall. Alone.

He later found himself sitting at a bar, it was not David's. David would just tease and bother him, he didn't need that, and he couldn't talk to Ed until later that night. He was his fifth drink in when a person tapped his shoulder. Hyde turned around to see a tall blonde with big boobs, long legs, and eyes devoid of any knowledge. "Hey baby," she purred, "the name's Sam, and you are?"

A/N: Sorry it was a little short, but oh well. The next chapter we go back to Point Place for a look at the gang again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**_A/N: Okay, so this time I'm just going to do little flashes into the lives of the different version of the gang. A lot of this is just me trying to convey how different their lives are. (Especially Charlie, seeing as he never died in this story.) I'll be going back to Jackie and Hyde immediately after this, I only have five chapters left after this, then an epilogue. We're 2/3 of the way there! Thank you all for sticking with me, and I apologize that this may seem like a filler chapter._**

**Fez:**

"What would you like to order?" enquired Fez miserably for the fifteenth time in that shift. This party of one was being particularly difficult- he insulted Fez constantly, he was rude and not to mention picky. The man was bald, had a strange little mustache, and dressed very much like Fez did when he was off work.

"What do you have that's light on calories, high on taste?" he asked, a drawl to his voice. Fez stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "You don't know? Ugh, I cannot believe how far down the staff has gone over the past three years, I'll just have the baked chicken then. Don't be expecting too big of a tip," he intoned with a scowl. Fez glared and wrote down the order.

"Anything else," an idea struck him, suck up for tips! "handsome?" The man suddenly looked flattered and was blushing slightly.

"Ohh and maybe I'll throw in some dessert later, thank you...?"

"Fez, my name is Fez," explained Fez, happy to be turning this man's mood from sour to happy.

"Okay Fez, thanks, my name is Fenton by the way." Oh boy.

**Brooke:**

Brooke stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom of the coffee shop that Michael and his gang often hung out in, she had tears streaking down her face, and her hand was on her stomach. The door swung open and in walked Donna, her red hair was pulled in a ponytail, and she was looking sadly at Brooke. "Don't give me your pity Donna," muttered Brooke when she tried to put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Michael isn't smart enough to be a dad, he's stupid, and he's engaged... and I really like him and I wish my baby would get to know him." Brooke burst into another fit of angry sobs and turned away. "It's the damn hormones, the book said it would be like this... but it's horrible! I just wish this has never happened..."

"No, Brooke, don't say that. Michael will see sense, he'll be a father to your child, whether he marries Jackie or not. Who knows, she may be excited to get a step-kid," Donna fruitlessly attempted to reason with her.

"Doubtful," intoned a voice as one of the stalls opened, revealing Hannah, who was there to pick up an order of coffee for herself before going back to work. "Jackie would never be happy if she was helping him raise an illegitimate child that was conceived shortly after their engagement. What woman would?" Donna shot her a look, but Hannah ignored her, barreling on. "I know he never told you that he was engaged, but it doesn't make this whole situation right. He needs to think of his priorities- I love Jackie, she's a wonderful friend, but I know he'll choose his child if you make him."

"If you love Jackie, why are you telling me this?" asked Brooke, glaring now.

"Because she would be happier without him," and with that, Hannah left the room, leaving a contemplative Brooke in her wake.

**Donna:**

"Randy, I'm home!" exclaimed Donna with a loud yawn as she entered her ranch style house near the edge of Point Place.

"In the kitchen!" replied Randy quickly, the smell of pasta wafting out of the brightly colored room. A smile lit on Donna's face while she hurried through the rest of the house to reach her husband. "How was your day Donna?" questioned Randy, accepting the coffee she had in her left hand.

"Bad, Brooke is so disappointed, it just breaks my heart," she whispered, sitting at the table. "Hannah is maddening right now, especially with all of her therapist talk, and not to mention the radio station is assigning me to go to Madison to interview William Barnett, the owner of the 'Grooves' record store chain. I so didn't plan spending my weekend away from you, especially since it's our six month anniversary..." the red headed woman pouted.

"Don't worry, it's the one year wedding anniversary that counts, six months is childs play. Maybe I'll just join you in your hotel room?" Randy asked with a waggle of his eyebrows and a dramatic fluff of his perfect hair. That seemed to make Donna happier, as she giggled and accepted a bowl of pasta he doled out to her.

"Thanks Randy, you do not know how much I need this..." she muttered, grabbing a scorching breadstick and a bowl of salad. He simply nodded, glad to make his wife happy, before sitting down and making up a plate himself. "This is really good!" Donna added in surprise, looking at the food with suspicion. "I thought you couldn't even boil water."

"I've been taking cooking classes during the day, ever since they shut down the old record store, I haven't had anything to do during the day-" he paused, "Wait! You can try to get me a job from that William Barnett guy, I mean, I know I don't have the best qualifications, but we need this!"

Donna smiled at her wonderful husband and leaned across the table, giving him a kiss. "I'll see what I can do."

**Charlie:**

"Charlie, what are you doing?" asked nineteen year old Tina Pinciotti with wide eyes. The trembling man who was on one knee pulled out a red velvet box that contained his whole future. "Charlie, are you sure? I'm not as pretty as Donna, and I'm not very tall, and I'm still in beauty school, and you could do so much better," she said, her eyes widening even more than they had been before.

It was true, not many people would say she was as pretty as Donna, she didn't have the red hair, nor the tallness, but she had a sweet smile and sparkling eyes. Tina was in beauty school, and Charlie had to admit that he had never seen anyone style hair as perfectly as his girlfriend. "Tina Pinciotti, I met you on your seventeenth birthday, and I didn't have the guts to ask you out until six months after that. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you- especially if it'll be as wonderful as the past year and a half of being with you. So, will you marry me?"

The dirty blonde haired girl let out a squeal of happiness before jumping onto him, knocking him fully to the ground. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" she giggled and kissed him all over his face, leaving him covered in strawberry lip gloss. His eyes were dazed, and she sat up, pulling him up with her. He gently put the golden ring with a two karat diamond onto her finger, tears welled up in both of their eyes as they gazed lovingly at each other. "Why so suddenly Charlie?" Tina asked, her hand cupping his cheek.

"I never thought about the future, you see, I never imagined growing old. When I moved to Point Place, I was sure something was gonna happen to me, call it paranoia. Then, I met you, and we began to date, and I saw the future. I just want it to happen as quickly as possible, because I'm so excited to be with you, forever." Tears streamed down Tina's face, and Charlie smiled at her.

"I love you Charlie," she whispered, her lips curling into a breathtaking smile. Her brown eyes stared into his. This was where he belonged, and he was so glad that fate didn't have it any other way.

**Mitch**:

A lonesome man sat in the waiting room of a therapist office, running his hands through his fiery locks of hair. His name was called, and he hurried to the open door. The therapist looked up, her face showing surprise for a split second, before schooling herself. "Hello Mitch," Hannah said, her voice wavering.

"Hey Hannah- I mean, Mrs. Forman." He sat down on the leather couch, eyeing the afghan that laid beside him.

"So, what have you come here to discuss?" his friend asked, leaning forward, a pad of paper in her hand, a pencil in the other.

"I'm feeling really lonely, you see, my dad died and..."

Fifty-nine minutes later, Mitch felt as if he had a giant weight lifted off his chest. Hannah had assured him that if he ever needed to talk, he didn't have to pay for it, he just had to come to her house and ask to see her. Their friendship was stronger now, and he was glad that he had decided to do that. He waved goodbye to Hannah, before leaving her office. As he left, he ran into a woman who was taking assorted pills from different prescription bottles.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she said, her golden blonde hair falling in her attractive face. Mitch was smitten, all thoughts of Donna leaving his mind.

"No no, I'm sorry," he insisted, picking her purse up from the ground. "Wait, don't I know you...?" he asked, realising he had seen her angelic face before.

"If you went to Point Place High School, then yes, my name is Caroline," she stuck her hand out to shake his hand, and he recalled being in the same gym class as her and that foreign exchange student.

"Mitch, I think I do remember you... not to be too forward, but do you wanna go out to dinner and catch up?" the little man questioned quickly, not wanting to lose his nerve.

"Well, if you can wait two weeks, then yes, I made myself promise not to begin dating again until after six months in therapy. I have attachment issues you see..." she said, blushing.

"Don't worry, I can wait, especially for someone so lovely. I have issues too," this caused her face to brighten, and for her to write down her number on a piece of paper.

"Give me a call Mitch," she said, nodding, before walking into Hannah's office.

The smile wouldn't leave his face until he was all the way home with his cat.

**Kelso:**

He ran a hand over his face and groaned loudly. The debt was piling on, he was spending too much money on stuff. He couldn't help that everything was so cool! Jackie would kill him when she got home and found out that he had wasted her most recent paycheck on hiring a clown for his police partner's birthday! Kelso was just glad that Jackie's dad was paying for the wedding, that was just pure luck that that was happening. Otherwise she would find out about the giant debts he was putting them in.

Another thing taxing on the police officer's mind was Brooke. He was going to be a father, he didn't know what to do. He loved Jackie, at least he believed he did. What if he didn't really love her? Just parts of her? Then again, he knew that children needed fathers, otherwise they would end up as strippers- or they would disappear like his old buddy Hyde did! His mind went back to Jackie.

He would marry her, he owed it to her. He had proposed, and he was going to be a good guy. Kelso was going to follow through with it. As long as she didn't find out about Brooke, everything would be fine... right? Kelso shook his head, downed another beer, and put his head on the kitchen table.

_7:19 PM (Somewhere in near Australia)_

As Jackie sobbed, Laura held her close, as tears ran down her face, Rebecca mopped them up with her sleeve, and as snot came from her nose, Trisha wiped it with a tissue. Her friends were there for her, and she was so lucky to have them. "It's okay..." whispered Laura, whose blood was boiling at the thought of her friend being hurt.

"He's just a guy," said Rebecca, who was trying to understand why he mattered so much to an engaged woman.

"You'll get over him," murmured Trisha, not knowing that Jackie was in love with the man who just broke her heart.

For a few moments, the room was silent, the girls all waiting for Jackie to assure them that she was alright. No such assurances came, instead sniffling and tears. Finally, their friend spoke again, and what she said, only one of them was suspecting.

"I- I'm in love with him," and the way her voice was so broken, the way her eyes conveyed sadness, none of them dared to question it for even a second.


End file.
